Reporter (JSSB)
The Reporter is a default playable character in Jake's Super Smash Bros., hailing from the Rhythm Heaven universe. The Reporter debuted in the third installment of the Rhythm Heaven series, Rhythm Heaven Fever for the Wii. She appears during the "Ringside" minigame, where she is shown to be interviewing a famous wrestler known as Big Guy. The Reporter attacks using elements from various Rhythm Heaven minigames, including Ringside, Love Rap and Double Date. The Reporter reuses her voice clips from the English version of Fever, and her attacks reuse sound effects from the series. Additionally, many of her standard attacks reference the NES title Pro Wrestling, such as her dash attack, which is based on Starman's diving tackle. Movesets Origins Miscellaneous On-Screen Appearance The Reporter falls from the sky, landing on the ground as music notes fly up around her. She then pulls out her microphone and brushes her hair back before the fight starts. Victory Poses The Reporter's victory theme is an of [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tgPFSiIeP14 the Ringside background music] from Rhythm Heaven Fever. The Reporter's first victory pose has her, and the Wrestler, pose identically to their [http://darkstation.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/03/wrestler.jpg Rhythm Heaven Fever artwork.] The Reporter's second victory pose has her put her hand on her hip and flash a "V" with the fingers of her opposite one, referencing one of the Dazzle characters from Rhythm Heaven. The Reporter's third victory pose has her posed identically to how she is in Rhythm Heaven Fever when the paparazzi take pictures of the wrestler character. As she poses, she says "You go!", a reference to her "you go, big guy!" quote from the same game. Taunts The Reporter's Up Taunt has her flash one of six poses, each identical to the ones done by The Dazzles in Rhythm Heaven. The Reporter's Side Taunt has her pose in a way identical to the one Mara Ogawa does in her Rhythm Heaven Fever artwork, just without the microphone stand. The Reporter's Down Taunt has her place her hands on her hips in a manor not unlike the wrestler does during the Ringside minigame, as a small circle of red and orange, triangular shaped lights appear behind her. Collectibles Trophies Stickers Alternate Costumes :As with all other characters, the Reporter has seven alternate colours available at the start of the game, and an additional three special ones obtained by collecting Customization Parts. The Reporter's first recolour outfit gives her a black shirt and dark blue tie and cuffs, to match her dark blue skirt. Her hair is also changed to a black colour. The Reporter's second recolour gives her red hair and a pink shirt with a black tie, skirt and cuffs. The Reporter's third recolour gives her a purple tie, cuffs and skirt, with blonde hair and a green-tinted shirt. The Reporter's fourth recolour gives her a white tie and cuffs, with a black shirt and skirt. Her hair is changed to be a darker brown colour. The Reporter's fifth recolour gives her a dark blue shirt and skirt with a white tie and cuffs. The Reporter's sixth recolour gives her a dark skin tone, black hair and a red shirt and skirt. The Reporter's seventh, and final, recolour gives her a green tie, cuffs and skirt as well as a yellow shirt and hair. The Reporter's first special costume changes her clothing so that she wears a pink dress. Her hair is made slightly longer and is tied into two twin-tails. Additionally, her microphone becomes a yellow colour decorated with a heart insignia. This is a reference to the pop idol from the "Fan Club" minigame. The Reporter's second special costume changes her clothing so that she wears a long red dress and high heel shoes. Her hair is made long and a deep black colour. Additionally, her microphone is changed into a white Wii Remote. This is a reference to the Rhythm Girl. The Reporter's third and final special outfit gives her a yellow kimono with her hair in two twintails and decorated with flower motifs, in a reference to her appearance in Rhythm Heaven Fever's fourth remix. Trivia *The Reporter has a special KO animation, in that small music notes fly out from the explosion.